


See You Again - Ark/Hong Yeon-Joon

by Pyxl



Category: Overwatch League
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OWL 2018, ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxl/pseuds/Pyxl
Summary: Hwa-young has traveled to L.A. from Seoul to see her boyfriend for the first time in months.





	See You Again - Ark/Hong Yeon-Joon

Original Ask:  
Anonymous asked:Hellooooo! Can I request an overwatch league fan fiction please? Could it be a really fluffy fem! reader insert with Ark if you wouldn’t mind. I just adore my sweet and happy boi! Thankyou my lovely! Xxxxxx

 

My eyes were wide as I walked into the venue with my friends. There were so many people. I had never been somewhere so crowded before. Honestly, it was a little overwhelming. I hadn’t even realized I had stopped until one of my friends tugged on my wrist to move me out of everyone’s way. I bowed in apology to the people behind me and scurried over to where our seats were in the front row. How we got these seats, I have no idea. I removed my jacket and placed it on my seat, along with all of my belonging I brought, but I didn’t sit yet. We were going to be sitting for a few hours, so I wanted to stand as long as possible. I was really nervous, and it was obvious too. I was constantly fidgeting, and I couldn’t stay still. Was I wrong to be nervous? I was seeing my boyfriend for the first time in a few months since he came to Los Angeles. My friend who was seated directly next to me, Yoo-mi, grabbed my hands to stop me from playing with the end of my jersey. “Hwa-young-ah, you’ll be fine. He’s going to be ecstatic to see you.” She smiled at me. I took a breath and let my shoulders slump. I needed her to say that; it was extremely comforting. Turning, I looked at all of the people coming in. When the game starts, there will be almost 500 people in this room alone. And, let’s not get started on how many people will be watching this online. The thought amazed me. My graduation was bigger than this, but the venue was also a lot larger. The thought of graduation made me smile. It was only two years ago, but it feels like it’s been a lifetime since then. So much has changed as well. I would never have guessed that I would be coming to America to watch my boyfriend play video games professionally. Originally, Yeon-joon and I were going to attend Yonsei University together, but that didn’t last long. I don’t resent him or anything for it, I just find it amazing how far he’s come since then, how far we’ve both come. He’s a famous gamer, and I’m in my second year of university. I was majoring in music composition, as I wanted to become a producer for a company like SM or YG.

I blinked and was suddenly pulled back into the present, and realized I must have looked insane while smiling goofily at nothing. I quickly turned around and sat in my chair, silently hating myself for putting my hair up today as I can’t hide behind it now. I didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know that my face was bright red at the moment; the laughter coming from my friends was enough to tell me so, along with the heat I could feel radiating off of my face. “Aw! Hwa-young-ah is blushing!” The oldest of our group, Soo-yeon, reached over in pinched my cheek, to which I responded by batting her hands away causing everyone to erupt in laughter again. I crossed my arms and pouted in response, receiving praises from everyone how cute I look when I out, causing me to scrunch up my nose and stick out my tongue. Now in a better mood, I crossed my legs underneath me in my chair and joined in on the conversation while we waited.

Soon the timer counting down to the start of the show ran out and everyone started cheering as the starting video began. I sat up and bit my lip. Minutes were left until I saw Yeon-joon again. Adrenaline began running through me as the seconds went by. In a last-minute effort to look as good as possible, I pulled out my phone to ensure my hair and makeup were perfect. Opening my camera, I was greeted with my face in a light coat of makeup, blue and red war paint on my cheeks, and my hair perfectly up in a sock bun, not a hair out of place, with a New York Excelsior bow around it that I had made myself. Shutting off my phone, I stuffed it back in my bag and began to straighten out my outfit; a replica of Yeon-joon’s jersey that went down to my mid-thigh, an NYXL lanyard, black leggings, and a pair of dark brown boots. Suddenly being hit with a wave of giddiness, I began giggling quietly to myself. Finally, after several months, I was going to see Yeon-joon in person again. The best part was that he thought I was still back home in Seoul. Soon, not soon enough, the analysts welcomed in Seoul Dynasty. Turning in my seat, clapped and gave them high-fives as they walked by. It took them a little while to get settled and in that time the roster was up on the screen. Aside from seeing Yeon again, I was excited for this match as they were going up against Seoul Dynasty, who currently holds the number one spot in the league. Finally, they announced New York’s entrance. The four of us turned around in our seats and held up the signs we made. Min-hee held up a sign that said “Make McHanzo Cannon!”, Yoo-mi’s sign said “Fleta v Seabyeolbe”, and Soo-yeon had a sign that said “Pine = Best McCree! Don’t Agree? Fight Me!” and had little images of McCree on it with Pine’s head. I held up my sign that said, in Korean, “I’m Ark’s biggest fan! No question about it! Saranghae!”. First, Many appeared and he smiled at my sign and gave me a high-five and then Ark came behind him. He didn’t notice me at first as he was paying attention to the fans directly around him, but then he looked up and stopped in his tracks with a wide-eyed look. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as big as I was at the moment. Yeon-joon finally regained himself and continued down the aisle towards the box where they play. When he got to me, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it before heading towards the bow, but he continuously looked back at me on his way with a big grin on his face. As they were setting up I noticed Yeon talking into his headset and pointing at me. Moments later, all of his teammates peeked their heads around their monitors to look at me. I smiled, waved, and gave them a thumbs up. As they went back to their computers I noticed they were all smiling and talking. As time went by, Yeon’s face slowly turned red and I could only conclude they were teasing him as the girls had done to me earlier.

Finally, the game began. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time as they went through each round. Between the rounds, when they got a break, I noticed Yeon kept looking at me. Each time I’d give him a thumbs up, wave, or a heart. Most of the time he’d blush and smile while looking down, resulting in more teasing from his team, but one time he gave me a small two finger heart in return. Eventually, they took it to map 5 where New York secured a win. At that moment I jumped to my feet and started cheering and jumping around. As the team walked down the aisle to leave the main room, Yeon grabbed my hand again. “Thank you for coming,” Yeon said, with one of the biggest smiles I’ve seen on him. I nodded as he walked off with his team and sat back down. Now, for another few hours of Overwatch. I leaned back in my seat and tried to relax, but the smile wouldn’t come off of my face. All I wanted to do in that moment was run around; I had so much energy! “Stop smiling; you look stupid,” Min-hee said from a few seats down. I stuck my tongue out at her and made everyone burst into laughter at the sight of my trying to smile while doing so. “Hey stupid. Why are you still here?” I cocked my head as Soo-yeon’s question. “What do you mean? Where would I go?” All three of them looked exasperated before exclaiming, “Go get your man!” and pushing me out of my chair. I started giggling as they all cheered, gave cat-calls, and gave me thumbs up. Following their instructions, I left through the main door into the lobby.

What surprised me was that Yeon-joon was waiting out there for me. The moment he spotted me, he all but ran to me and pulled me into a hug. Being there in his arms again overwhelmed me and I gripped onto his jersey and started crying into his shoulder. I never realized how much I really missed him until I was with him again. “I can’t believe you’re here,” Yeon whispered, setting his head on top of mine. “I missed you so much.” I couldn’t think of, much less form, words at the moment and just nodded into his shoulder, holding him tighter. After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and stopped crying. Instead, I just stood there with him, not saying anything just enjoying his presence. “I love you,” I whispered to him. I felt like time had stopped and that if I was too loud it’d start again. I just wanted to stay with him. I didn’t want to go back to reality. “And I really missed you.” I felt Yeon-joon shift his head above me and held on tighter so he couldn’t leave. Instead, he just placed a kiss on the crown of my head. After a moment, he moved his hand from around my waist and to the side of my face, making me look up at him. Offering a small smile, he kissed my cheek. “I love you too. Thank you for coming. I couldn’t have done it without you.” “That’s not true,” I laughed. “You still would have won regardless of me being here.” “Maybe, but I played even better today knowing that you were here watching me.” Smiling, I leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, the first we’ve shared in months. When we separated, Yeon placed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes; a smile still on his face. “I missed this.” I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Well, lucky you. I’m here for another three weeks.” Yeon-joon’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed me by the shoulders and held me and an arm’s length. “Are you serious?!” Yeon’s smile was threatening to rip his face it was so wide. “Yes, I’m serious. I’ll be here to watch you win playoffs and I’ll be here to spend time with you on your week off. I’m here to stay for a while.” Yeon suddenly pulled me back to his check and began to walk in a circle with me. “Ah. What did I do to deserve such a perfect girlfriend? Tell me Hwa-young. What did I do to deserve you?” I just giggled in response to his question and hugged him tighter. In the 4 years we’ve been dating, I have never seen him with so much energy. My usually calm and mellow Yeon-joon was practically bursting at the seams. I wanted to stay in this moment forever because I knew that as long as three weeks were, they would go by quickly. Yeon shifted so that he was standing next to me, but kept an arm around my waist. “Come on, since you’re going to be here for a while I think you should meet my teammates.” I nodded and we began walking towards the room his team was in. 

Three weeks with my boyfriend and his team. I had to make this the best three weeks possible because I don’t know when I’ll get to see him again. I looked up at Yeon-joon and saw that he was already looking at me, making me smile. I didn’t have to try too hard. The fact that I get to spend the next few weeks with Yeon makes them great already. Although it’s hard, seeing Yeon so happy with where he is right now and getting to be a part of this new part of his life makes it all worth it.


End file.
